


gray gets to live with his friends again

by spaceMaverick



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Redemption, Relationship Issues, fedoras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: After being exiled from Hagebyen, Gray tries to help the city from the outside. He joins Isihogo and his former partner, Firework, on the coliseum team. Firework doesn't understand why.this is the only ""lore"" i have written and its just a story of how gray was convinced to try and rejoin Hagebyen.





	gray gets to live with his friends again

**Author's Note:**

> DRAGONS!

"Nice!" Isihogo calls enthusiastically, jumping in the air. Gray shakes his claws out and backs away from the fallen chipskink. He nods to the Mirror with a smile.

"I'm beat," Gray says. "Let's make camp and recharge?"

Firework and Isihogo agree. The three find a soft patch in the fields, a few bushes sheltering it. As night falls, Gray tucks closely into himself, pulling his hat over his face and wrapping his tail around himself.

\---

Just as he begins to drift into sleep, a claw taps on his shoulder. "Wh-" Gray pokes his head up to see Firework standing in front of him, bent over to get his attention. "What is it?"

The large Wildclaw jerks her head over. "I need to talk to you." She straightens up and waits for Gray to stand. He steps carefully around Isihogo and follows her, making sure to keep a comfortable amount of distance between them. Firework finally stops a few yards away from the camp. "Gray, what are your intentions with this team?" She finally says.

Gray pauses. "My... intentions?"

"Why are you on a coliseum team? You're an outsider. Fighting in the coliseum doesn't help you."

"I want-" Gray looks down at his feet. "I just want to help." He looks back up to see Firework furrowing her brow. "I know, I know it's odd. I got kicked out. I shouldn't even be on this team. But I still have connections. Coral and all his descendants are my kin. It would be wrong for me to abandon Hagebyen."

Firework hums. "You're the same dragon I met when you joined," she muses, maybe to herself. "I think you should come back."

"What?" Gray splutters. "Rejoin Hagebyen? But- but I was _exiled!_ I could never-"

 _"Hush,"_ Firework hisses, gesturing to Isihogo's sleeping form. "You know Latterlig. He's forgiving and willing to take anyone in. Even Horizon," she adds with a grumble. "It could be good for you. To be a part of the community, find a social circle..."

"I'm not going to deny that I want to come back to Hagebyen. But I also can't deny what I've done to get kicked out. It's not fair for me to waltz on in and tell Latterlig to let me rejoin-"

"You idiot, that's not how any of this works!" Gray can tell Firework wants to hit him upside the head. "Listen. Once we're done with tomorrow's run, you're coming back with us. We're taking you to Latterlig and making your case."

"Yeah!" Another voice cuts in. Gray yelps as Isihogo appears next to him. She bumps into him playfully. "We're gonna get you back in, Gray!"

"Isihogo!" Gray chides. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

"I'm only five months younger than you, and you're not my dad," Isihogo says. "I'm in on the helping plan and y'all can't stop me!"

Firework groans and holds her head in her claws. "Whatever," she says, "we've agreed. Now let's just- go back to sleep, okay?"

Isihogo trots back to their camp, Gray and Firework in tow. As they all settle back down into their nests, Gray looks over to Firework. "Hey, Firework?" He begins. The other Wildclaw hums in acknowledgement. "...Thanks. For believing in me."

"Don't mention it," Firework says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=390649) is my flight rising account! and here is [gray](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=390649&tab=dragon&did=39273054) himself.


End file.
